List of Jokes
JOKE OF THE DAY HAS ENDED, PLEASE DO NOT EDIT OR DELETE THIS PAGE! Section heading Welcome! This is a page in which it contains a list of all the jokes posted for the joke of the day. To learn more about joke of the day, click here. List of Jokes 1.What do you call a fish with no eyes? FSH! 2.How does a penguin build it's house? Igloos it together! 3.What's the best way to catch a fish? Have someone throw it at you! 4.Why are penguins so popular on the internet? Because they have web feet! 5.What do you call a snail on a boat? A Snailor! 6.How do you make 7 an even number? Take the "S" out! 7.What 2 objects have four legs but cannot walk? A chair and table! 8.What is a witches' favorite subject in school? Spelling! 9.Why did the snail refuse to take a bath? Water you waiting for! 10.What did the elf learn in school? The Elfabet! 11.When is the WORST time to tell a joke? On April Fools Day! 12.Where does the Easter Bunny go to eat breakfast? At IHOP! 13.What dog can jump higher than a building? Any dog, buildings can't jump! 14.When do you put a sweater on a hot dog? When it's a chili dog! 15.What does Mr. Krabs always say at the start of a bedtime story? Once upon a Dime! 16.What play did the Smurfs always like to perform? The Legend Of Smurfy Hollow! 17.If SpongeBob were to turn into a cake, who would Patrick's new best friend be? Sponge-Cake! 18.Who do you call someone who is always a chatterbox? A ChattAbox! 19.What game did SpongeBob play with his shoes? Hide & Squeak! 20.What did the Easter Bunny dress up as for Halloween? His plain old self! 21.Why was SpongeBob praying in a church? Because he was holey! 22.Where did the seaweed find a job? In the "Kelp Wanted" ads! 23.What did the monkey say to his brother? You're driving me bananas! 24.How do you always start off the day? You feel All-Bran new! 25.Why do some football players never sweat? Because of all their fans! 26.Wanna hear a construction joke? Sure, I'd love to hear a construction joke! Sorry, I'm still working on it! 27.Why did Mickey Mouse go to outer space? Because he wanted to see Pluto! 28.Why does vampires brush their teeth? To stop bat breath! 29.How does cat food get sold? Usually purr cans! 30.What kind of animal should you never play cards with? A Cheetah! 31.What do you call a puffle with a cold? A Snuffle! 32.What's a border collie's favorite dish? Shepherd's pie! 33.When is a vet the busiest? When it's raining cats and dogs! 34.Why did SpongeBob go all the way to Shell City? Gary needed a new shell, of course! 35.What was Mr. Krabs' favorite chore? Taking out the cash! 36.What rhymes with "SpongeBob"? SpongeCake! 37.If SpongeBob were to be a girl, what would her new name be? SpongeGirl! 38.If SpongeBob would be clean all the time and get a new name, what would he re-name himself? SpongeBob CleanPants! 39.Why is there a SpongeBob Party going on? Because he is the mayor of the wiki! 40.Why did the building get destroyed? Because here we GROW again! 41.What would you name your imaginary ice cream friend? Creamy Custard! 42.What would you do if you would roll down in a cave? You would be Rolling in the Deep! 43.What rhymes with Gary? Cary! 44.What is Jokey Smurf's favorite job? Exploding boxes! 45.What would you rename your igloo if it had 30 penguins in it? Full House! 46.Why did people create Earth Day? Because that day is the planet's birthday! 47.Why did the gingerbread man get mad? He got mad because someone ate him! 48.How are people smart at doing dares? Double Dare and De-Double Dares! 49.Why would someone get hit by a dodgeball? They did wrong! 50.Why do girls get to wear more clothes than boys? Girls think they are best at dressing up! 51.Why was the skeleton laughing? Because of his funny bone! 52.Why did the computer type in no info if the user is pressing the key? The computer hated the user for some reason! 53.What did the blanket say to the bed? Don't worry, I've got you covered! 54.You can tune a guitar but what can't you tune? You can't TUNAfish! 55.What do you call something that you do more often? A S'more! 56.What do you feed a teddy bear? Stuffing! 57.What is the funny part about a brand name? They were named after the person who created it! 58.Why did the squirrel get mad? The squirrel got joked! 59.Why was the dog barking? Because of the bark of a tree! 60.Why did the boy hate germs? It was all in the hands! 61.Why are germs so picky? They like to win so much! 62.What do worms and frogs have in common? They both hate science class! 63.What do bunnies like to play? Hopscotch! 64.Why did the air fresheners blink? They were communicating with each other! 65.What rhymes with Sam & Cat? Salmon Cat! 66.Why is "8" a common number? Because it features every number on the scoreboard! 67.What rhymes with Sophie? Sophia! 68.Why did SpongeBob hang on to himself? He was hanging around! 69.What do whales and sharks have in common? They are swimmers! 70.Why did the computer go to the doctor? Because it had a virus! 71.What's the difference between a fly and a bird? A bird can fly but a fly can't bird! 72.What do you call a bear living underwater? A Seabear! 73.What's the difference in DQ? Dairy Queen is Dis-Qualified! 74.Why did Plankton get his foot hurt? He's got the point! 75.What do Wikia and Wikipedia have in common? They're both allies! 76.Why is Friday the 13th a scary day? Because monsters live in Scare-adise! 77.Why did the boy go to the farm on May Day? Because he liked the saying Hay May! 78.Why does everyone like Home Depot so much? Let's do this! 79.What is the funniest joke dogs have ever heard of? Dog Days! 80.What are the colors of Orange Yellow a reference of? Amber! 81.What do penguins sing on a birthday? Freeze a jolly good fellow! 82.What do you call a customer at the Krusty Krab? A Krustomer! 83.What did the math book say to the other math book? Boy do I have problems! 84.Why did the egg go to the doctor? Because he had a cracking headache! 85.Why did the Oreo go to the dentist? Because he lost his filling! 86.What time should a person go to the dentist? '''At TOOTH-THIRTY!' 87.''What do you call a bear with no teeth? A GUMMY BEAR! Category:Favorites Category:Content Category:Corn Sky Wiki Category:Browse